


my hearts go out to all you sinners!

by Kittenixie



Series: deltarune fic series [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Gen, Goodnight., Minor Injuries, a bit extra maybe, i dont care to tag Everything rn its almost 12:30, kris is a good kid but only sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: Sleepovers are awful and none of them are doing one ever again.Well, they probably will, but they'll be a bit less dumb about it.





	my hearts go out to all you sinners!

**Author's Note:**

> [i have a deltarune/undertale discord server feel free to join that here](https://kittenixie.tumblr.com/post/179840597289/hi-i-made-a-deltaruneundertale-server-were)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> perks include memery and seeing a few chunks of the writing before it gets posted lol

* We're having a sleepover are you in

 

* yea sure

* your place?

 

* Ha no

* Meet me at school

 

* ah.

* its saturday kris how the fuck are you gonna get in

* its saturday NIGHT kris

* for fucks sakes

* youre supposed to be good cop are you just gonna break in

* dammit dude

 

* * *

 

Kris snorted, putting their phone back into their pocket. Despite her complaints, they knew she'd show up, so they just got to work. They took a hairpin, pinned their bangs back, and took their lockpicks out of their bag, checking out the lock. Just a tumbler, pretty simple. They hadn't picked a lock in a while, but it shouldn't be a problem. They started fiddling with the lock, trying to get the door open.

They heard footsteps and instinctively reached for their back pocket, tugging the hairpin out and letting their bangs fall. “Hey,” Susie greeted, putting her hands up slightly. Kris relaxed, straightening their posture.

“Sorry, you startled me,” they apologized, leaning down to pick up their tools that had fallen haphazardly to the floor. They were hoping to have more time. Oh well. Susie tilted her head as they went back to picking the lock. They couldn't see her, but they could still feel her eyes on them.

“...It's fine. Since when do you pick locks? I'm supposed to be the bad kid here.” Kris snorted in response.

“Learned in what I call my ‘gremlin phase’.” Picking the lock with their bangs in the way was hard, but the thought of moving them was worse. They'd deal.

“...Isn't that kinda hard? Like, can you see?”

“...Mostly.” Susie blinked, then turned around. Kris gave her a grateful look, then pinned their bangs back again, working more effectively now.

“Don't see what the big deal is with you and your eyes,” Susie commented, though she didn't turn around. Kris didn't respond, focusing on the task at hand.

_Click._

The way was opened. Kris took the hairpin out and put their things away. They gave Susie the all clear to turn around, opening the door. The monster stared for a moment, expression blank.

“I don't know whether to be disgusted or proud, so I guess I'll go with both.”

“Yeah, that's fair,” Kris replied, walking in. The school was a little ominous when it was empty, but nothing they couldn't handle. They had protection. They lead the way through the dark, the path to the closet familiar enough to them to navigate to in the dark. They jiggled the knob, but as they expected, it was locked. “Dang,” they muttered.

“I can get you a light, but I can't exactly keep it still while I'm fuckin’ turned around,” Susie said with a huff, crossing her arms.

“I don't smoke, thanks.”

“Kris. I'm gonna fuck your face up.”

“You won't.” They pondered the situation for a few moments, closing their eyes. They weren't about to just run home over this. “...I can pick it. It'll just take a little longer.”

“Bullshit. Just let me get a flashlight.”

Kris hesitated, then sighed, digging through their bag and offering her a flashlight. “Fine. Here.” The light flicked on and focused on the lock so Kris could work, but Susie huffed.

“Hair out of your eyes, dumbass.” Kris prickled slightly in irritation, but didn't say anything, instead getting out their hairpin and tucking their bangs back. “Should've come earlier if you wanted to visit.”

“Spur of the moment decision,” they replied, focused on picking the lock. They kept their face angled in such a way that Susie wouldn't be able to see it. It was obviously irritating her a bit, but she'd live.

 _Click._ Faster that time. Kris practically ripped out their hairpin, putting their things away. Susie gave them an odd look, which they didn't dignify with a response. “We're in.”

The two stepped into the closet, door closing behind them. Then, as expected this time, the floor fell out under them, and they started to drop.

 

* * *

 

Kris was straight to their feet once they recovered from the fall, sliding down the wall to where they knew Susie would be. The monster met them halfway, as they usually did, and the pair started walking towards Ralsei’s place.

“Did you even tell him we were coming?”

“No. He'll be fine,” Kris answered, still walking. Susie raised a brow, but didn't complain. They had a feeling she was glad to just get out of the house. They soon took the lead when the bullets started coming, they were hardly dangerous, but still a cause for mild concern. Susie, behind them now, did a double take at their back.

“Kris, fuck is that? That's a new one.”

“What?”

“Your _sword_ , idiot.” Kris paused, then reached back and unsheathed their sword. Instead of their usual dinky wooden sword, there was what looked like a steel blade. They just stared at it for a minute, jaw slowly dropping.

That was their knife! Holy fuck! What! It's a sword now!

“Where the hell did you get that?”

“...Good question,” they lied blatantly, tucking their new sword away.

“I have a feeling you're bullshitting me.”

“Nah.” They quite literally left the conversation, starting to walk again. Susie huffed, following along.

“Well, at least it's badass, I guess.”

They nodded.

They soon arrived at Ralsei’s place, hoping he'd be there rather than anywhere else. Tracking him down would be a chore.

Luckily, the darkner was around, sitting in his fairly barren room. He blinked as the pair made their way in, then lit up, standing. “Oh! Hi, guys!” He greeted cheerfully with a bright smile, clasping his paws in front of himself. “What brings you?”

“We wanted to know if you'd like a sleepover,” Kris replied, instantly reinvigorated. Ralsei reminded them of someone important to them, his presence made them light up like a candle.

Ralsei became even brighter, if that were even possible. “I'd love that! Did you-- where'd you get that?” He asked curiously, gesturing to the new sword with one paw.

“Had it when I dropped.”

“They're bullshitting,” Susie spoke up, rolling her eyes. Ralsei gasped, and she snorted.

“Language!” Ralsei scolded, all but forgetting the sword. Nice. “So, uh, what do people usually do at sleepovers?”

“I think, like, normal kids play party games, usually.” Susie shrugged. A wide grin formed on her face.

“Do not,” Kris warned.

“Truth or Dare.”

“What's that?” Kris blinked.

Kris sat with a sigh as Susie thoroughly explained the rules of Truth or Dare.

 

* * *

 

“This is an awful idea,” Kris commented, sat in a triangle with the others. Susie rolled her eyes.

“Don't be a baby. Truth or Dare, loser.”

“Truth,” they replied without hesitation. Dares never turned out well for them.

“Okay! Where the hell did you get the sword.”

Kris sighed deeply. Very deeply. “Swear you won't freak out.”

“Truth or Dare is inherently a vow of secrecy,” Susie replied dramatically. Ralsei giggled.

They rolled their eyes. “Okay, okay. I had my knife on me when I came in, so I guess it's that.

“You have a knife?” Ralsei asked, mildly surprised.

“You had a knife _on you?_ ” Susie asked, even more incredulous.

“Self defense. It's dark out.”

Susie stared for a moment, then shrugged. “Fair. Your turn.”

“Alright. Truth or Dare, Susie?”

“Eh… Dare.”

Then there was a lot of judgement as Susie was dared to eat a random raw egg Kris had in their pocket and actually did it. The madman.

 

* * *

 

The game didn't last long before they started getting bored. Kris refused to say dare, Susie refused to say truth, and Ralsei never got mean about it. Still, it passed some time.

“Heard any scary stories?” Susie questioned Ralsei curiously. Kris was curious too, honestly. Did much really happen down here?

“Uh… Hm… Well one time there was a huge purple monster who beat everyone u-- oh. Wait, that was you,” Ralsei trailed into mumbles, looking rather embarrassed. Kris couldn't help but laugh, and it got a small chuckle out of Susie. “Okay, no, I have one. I've heard that there's a secret second basement in the castle, and it holds a prisoner so awful and unhinged that he’s been there for years.”

“Who told you that one?” Kris questioned.

“The shopkeep.”

“Seam?” Susie clarified.

“That's not how you pronounce it,” Kris pointed out.

“What.”

“Pronounced ‘Shawm’.”

“Oh. Oh I fucking _despise_ that.”

“Anyways,” Kris interrupted, tilting their head. “I don't think that's true. I mean, there's no _secret floor.”_

“How do you know?” Ralsei countered. “There were three buttons in the elevator!”

“I- hmm.” Were there? They guessed they hadn't been paying too much attention.

“Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty,” Susie grunted. Ralsei blushed. Kris did not. “There's one way to settle this.”

“And what's that?” Kris asked.

“We go down there and if it exists we kick its ass.”

“I don't think that's really necessary?” Ralsei blinked twice, but Susie was already up and leaving. Kris blinked, then gave a shrug.

“Not like we were doing much anyways. Come on.”

Off they went.

 

* * *

 

It didn't take too long to get to the castle, nor to enter the elevator inside. Kris paused, looking at the buttons.

Three.

They hit the bottom button.

The doors closed, opening again a moment later with a different scenery outside. It was dark and ominous now. Not something any of them wanted to step out into.

“...I-It exists. Can we g-go back up now?”

“No, let's look.” Without waiting for a response, Kris stepped out, gaze flickering across the room. A set of stairs led down into the depths. Quiet circus music played, obviously coming from there. They suppressed a shudder and started down the staircase. Despite their clear unease, the two followed them.

There was a sudden bout of fake-sounding crying from the bottom of the steps that almost made Ralsei trip, but Kris kept walking.

They made it to the bottom, greeted by metal bars. They couldn't make anything out inside, but they certainly could hear the awful sound coming from inside.

“BOO HOO, BOO HOO UEE HEE HEE. SO LONELY, LONELY, I BE... BUT LO, THREE VISITORS STANDING INSIDE? WHO ARE YOU FEW?” The voice was very grating on the ears and made Kris’s head hurt a bit.

“Heroes,” Kris answered stiffly, rubbing their temples. “What got you put down here?”

“I AM INNOCENT, INNOCENT. I JUST WANTED TO PLAY A GAME, GAME. BUT THE BORING KINGS FOUND SUCH FUN TO BE A TROUBLE. AS PUNISHMENT, THEY CRAVED TO IMPRISON MY BODY. BUT I'M FAST, FAST, CLEVER, CLEVER. THEY LOST THE CHASE, AND LOCKED UP THEIR ENTIRE RACE, BUILDING A PRISON AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD. NOW I'M THE ONLY FREE ONE.” Kris almost regretted asking. They really hated its voice.

“But you're the one in a cage. Dumbass,” Susie muttered, obviously irritated.

“THINGS DON'T SEEM SUCH FROM HERE, LIGHTNERS!” Whatever was in the cell cried happily, giggling.

“Well, seems like it's just fine. Let's go back,” Susie urged.

“THAT IS UN-SO. I GROW LONELY IN MY LITTLE FREEDOM. SO, SHALL YOU PLAY A GAME WITH ME, ME...? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FREE!” There was a long silence as Susie and Ralsei stared at Kris, waiting for them to answer. Waiting for the resounding “no”. Kris gulped.

“...No,” they answered firmly.

The voice in the cage went silent, then laughed loudly. “BOO HOO, BOO HOO UEE HEE HEE!! HOW CAN YOU REFUSE, WHEN YOU ARE ALREADY PLAYING...?” Kris stared blankly at the cage, then gasped as a band of… paper… formed around their neck.

“...I'm sorry to interrupt your monologue, but is that a fucking amusement park wristband?” Susie gestured towards Kris’s new neck accessory.

“A what?” Ralsei questioned, looking at the bright green paper band. “It's just… Paper. Can't you take it off?”

Kris cringed. “These things are harder to break than _concrete_ and now I'm stuck with it forever.”

The creature in the cell cleared its throat. “THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF OUR LITTLE GAME! IF YOU TRY TO RUN AWAY…” The band constricted suddenly, completely cutting off their airflow. They vaguely heard the others talking to the creature, vision slowly blackening. Were they going to die? Were they going to die by a fucking amusement park wristband?

They gasped and let out a few spluttering coughs as the band loosened again, allowing them to breathe. They felt themselves lifted off of the ground as everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

“...weigh like, fucking nothing.”

“Alright. Just say if you get tired and we can break. I don’t want you to exhaust yourself.”

“Since when were you the boss?”

“Uh… Probably like, since Kris passed out?” Was that Ralsei?

“Well, cut it out. They’ll be up soon.” That was Susie.

“...Okay… You don’t think I’m actually being bossy, right?”

Snort. “No. Chill.”

Kris groaned softly, one hand reaching up to rub their head. Were they moving? They opened their eyes, vision still a bit blurry. They certainly were. Where the hell were they? It didn’t take long to realize they were being carried, directly over someone’s shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. It took them about another minute to realize the shoulder was purple. “Susie?” Their voice was a lot scratchier than they expected.

“Oh, hey, sleeping beauty. Good fuckin’ morning.” Susie kept walking, though Ralsei had actually turned to look up at them.

“How are you feeling?” He questioned.

“I feel like I just got hit by a semi going 85 miles an hour on the freeway,” they grumbled, rubbing their head more.

“Well, yeah. You almost got choked out,” Susie replied.

Kris paused, one hand lowering to touch their neck. They felt the paper band around their neck, an ever-present reminder of the game they hadn’t really agreed to but were thrust into anyway. “Ugh. That wasn’t a dream.” And they’d gotten their hopes up, too.

“No. And next time you ask me to go to a slumber party with you, I will punch you in the head.”

“Fair, honestly.” They lifted their head slightly, looking around. “Are we in the forest? Why?”

“Seam-- _Shawm_ told us to look here for a piece of a key. Oh, and we did go see Shawm. Little fucker told us to,” Susie explained, huffing.

“Why are you so mad right now.”

Susie blinked, glancing at them, then looked away. “We thought you were dead for a minute. He just laughed,” Ralsei explained quietly with a shudder. Kris couldn’t help but shiver. If they thought Ralsei or Susie died and someone laughed? Yeah, they would’ve been pretty pissed too.

“So what’s the plan right now? Sorry, I’m kinda out of the loop.”

“You got choked out. It’s fine. We’re looking for three key pieces.”

“So we’re really just… gonna let it out?”

Susie gave them a deadpan stare. “Kris, I don’t know if you’re aware, but the alternative is you _die_.” Ah, yes, there was that problem. “Like, it’d probably just snap your neck like a twig. You’re not very beefy. You would not survive.”

“Okay, yeah, fair. Can you put me down?”

“I dunno, can you _walk_?”

“We’ll see.” Reluctantly, Susie lowered them down onto the ground. They stumbled slightly, but Ralsei helped support them, finding it easier than Susie would. Being small like them had its perks. “With help.” They gave a thumbs up as proof, and Ralsei chuckled. The three started walking again.

“Lucky you woke up. I don’t think either of us are as good at puzzles as you are,” Susie snorted quietly, keeping an eye on them.

“I’ll do my best.”

“I mean, no pressure, it’s just your life on the line.”

“Susie.” Kris pressed a palm to their face, sighing deeply. The lizard snorted, stopping.

“Think you can lead?”

Right, this was the part with the paper dolls or whatever they were. Kris nodded, letting go of Ralsei and heading in, the others following along behind. They did a circle around, gaze landing on a part of the black which was lined in stars. They blinked, did another circle, and stared at it. “Fuck’re you doing?” Susie questioned, head tilted.

Kris walked through the darkness.

“Oh. Well.” Kris looked around, then continued forward, their awed friends close behind. They didn’t see the big deal. It was a little obvious. “What?”

“How did you do that? There was like, nothing there.”

“It was… A little startling,” Ralsei agreed.

“There were stars trailing out,” Kris explained. The two gave them a confused stare, but didn’t argue.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take too long to grab the key pieces, get to the fixer, and then back to the castle. The three stood in front of the elevator in silence, eyes locked on it in dread, key in Kris’s hand.

“Let’s just go in. Bite the bullet before we lose our nerve,” Susie suggested.

“...I mean… Not to be a sap, but I kinda have an amusement park wristband around my neck right now, so what do I have to lose. You two are pretty much my best friends besides my brother and if anything happens to me I want you to _run_.” Kris frowned, tense.

“Nothing’s gonna happen,” Susie argued, narrowing her eyes.

“If something _does--_ ”

“Kris, it’ll be okay,” Ralsei soothed, frowning. Kris sighed, rubbing their head. No convincing these two.

“...Let’s go in.”

Into the lion’s den.

The elevator ride felt a lot longer now, giving them time to think, to dread, to second-guess. Time to realize they were on death row, and time to realize they finally _cared_ about being there. To realize they _had_ something to lose. They had friends. They had people they cared about. It was a bit of a late realization, but they actually _wanted_ to survive this.

Luckily, the elevator didn’t give them much more time to contemplate this fact. It stopped at the bottom, and they stepped out, hearing the eerie music yet again. Kris took a deep breath, then lead the way down the steps.

“Hey, Jevil! We got your damn key!” Susie yelled, a hiss to her voice. Announcing their presence before anyone could second guess themselves. Smart.

A laugh echoed out, and they all continued their walk towards their possible demise.

Kris got to the bottom of the steps first, walking up to the cage. They hesitated, and the creature spoke. “UEE HEE HEE, THE KEY, THE KEY. A MARVELOUS FUN IS ABOUT TO BREAK FREE. WON'T YOU LET YOURSELF OUTSIDE?”

Kris used the key.

A door formed in the bars, opening wide. Kris glanced back at their friends, then walked in slowly, hesitantly. No turning back now. This was it.

They became painfully aware that it could just snap their neck now that the door was opened, but they pushed the thought off.

The door closed behind them, and as though it read their mind, a spade shot out and sliced through the wristband, centimeters away from their neck. They shuddered. The creature in front of them was a small black, blue, and yellow jester, eyes black with yellow pupils. Or irises. They couldn’t tell.

“UEE HEE HEE! VISITORS, VISITORS! NOW WE CAN PLAY, PLAY! THEN, AFTER YOU, I CAN PLAY WITH EVERYONE ELSE, TOO!”

“...So what are we playing, exactly?” Ralsei questioned warily, obviously ill at ease.

“OH, IT'S JUST A SIMPLE NUMBERS GAME.” It paused, a scythe forming and shooting towards them from the side with no warning. Luckily, they were all able to get out of the way. “WHEN YOUR HP DROPS TO 0, YOU LOSE!”

“Well, if that’s the game you wanna play,” Susie growled, taking out her axe, “I have to warn you. You’re dealing with a couple of sharks.” Kris took out their sword, glaring at the thing.

It let out another horrid laugh. “UEE HEE HEE! SHARK-TO-SHARK! I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY! NOW, NOW!! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!”

This was going to be a hard fight.

 

* * *

 

Even with their healing items and Ralsei’s help, they were barely scraping by.

They just had to get him tired, then pacify. It didn’t sound hard, but this thing was stubbornly unsleepy. Did it sleep? Still, Kris was just as stubborn, managing to dodge a surprising amount of its attacks. It just wasn’t _enough_. Kris wasn’t enough. They were already so injured, this thing wasn't holding back. Their nose was bloody from a hit that struck a bad angle, and they had a cut or two.

Ralsei was the first to go down when they ran out of food-- not surprising, he was no fighter. Still, a serious problem for them-- he was the only one who could heal. Kris hoped for the best and did a twirl, which… switched their HP and knocked Susie down to near down. It was better than Ralsei, he just healed her up.

None of it was easy. They were running on empty with God knew how much to go before it fell asleep. It wasn’t enough. It just couldn’t be enough.

They were all too damaged with not enough TP to work with. It was all going to be over. Hearts formed in front of the party, ready to shoot into them.

“UEE HEE HEE! _MY HEARTS GO OUT TO ALL YOU SINNERS!_ ”

 _Tink_.

Kris just barely managed to get to their feet, shielding their friends from the bullets and tanking the hit. Just barely. They stumbled, struggling to stay up, but managed. The swift motion had knocked their hair out of their face, letting them see a bit more clearly. Not that it mattered much.

“You won’t touch them.”

Susie was trying to get up, trying to help, but the two were both two damaged. They could see Ralsei struggling to ready a healing spell out of the corner of their eye. The Jevil, however, had completely stopped up, eyes wide and pure black. Susie paused, confused. She glanced at Kris, went wide-eyed, and then looked back to the Jevil. Ralsei took a gander, blinked twice, and promptly passed out.

...Their eyes were uncovered.

Kris quickly fixed their bangs back over their face. The damage was done, but that wouldn’t stop them.

Susie cast Pacify on the thing, and it was finally over. Kris breathed a sigh of relief, steadying themself.

“WELL, THAT WAS CERTAINLY UNEXPECTED!” It let out a laugh, grinning. “YOU EVEN KNOCKED OUT YOUR FRIEND!”

Fuck. This wasn’t gonna be good.

 

* * *

 

They were seated back at Ralsei’s place, the poor darkner still out cold from the shock. Susie wasn’t, though. Susie was just sitting, keeping a respectful silence. Scared. She was probably scared. Scared of them and their freakish eyes. Yep. They won the fight, but they probably lost their friends anyway. Life was great.

Susie cleared her throat, then spoke up. “So--”

“That’s not my real eye color,” Kris lied compulsively, fidgeting.

“Kris.”

“It’s just, like, a color change. Like our clothes and stuff.”

“ _Kris.”_

“I’m not weird or scary or anything, it’s just--”

“ **_Kris_ **,” Susie growled, exasperated. They shut up, frowning. Susie pulled out a handkerchief, moving over and pressing it to Kris's nose. “You've got a fuckin’ nosebleed, kid.”

They took a deep breath, holding it there. “Sorry, I mean… I get it, if you don’t--”

“Kris. Will you actually shut the fuck up and let me talk.”

Kris remained silent, staring at the floor.

“Thank you. First of all, I don’t give a damn if you have a weird eye color. I honest-to-god couldn’t give less of a shit. It startled me, sure, but nothing has changed. I'm not scared of you. Same for Ralsei, probably. I can see why you'd be worried, but you don't need to be worried about _us_ . Yeah?” Kris didn't speak, feeling themself tear up. “And, like, I know how it is, but you don't have to hide things from us. Not from me. I'll understand. Honestly, with you hiding your face like that, I thought it'd be something _much_ worse.”

Kris couldn't help but chuckle, smiling weakly. “Like what?”

“I dunno. Third eye? Unicorn horn?” She shrugged. Kris let out a small laugh, wiping their eyes. They blinked, then scooted over, wrapping their arms around her in a hug. She snorted quietly, ruffling their hair.

“Thank you, Susie,” they mumbled, wiping tears from their eyes.

“No prob. You're gonna get blood on my clothes, though.” Kris detached themself from her, putting the handkerchief back to their nose. “And Kris?”

“Yep?”

“If you ever ask to have a sleepover ever again, I'll deck you.”

“That's fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a looong one i almost thought i wouldn't post it tonight
> 
> im gonna go black the hell out now


End file.
